Lost Tapes Season 4, Episode 1: Kasai Rex
by CrossoverMike
Summary: A Zoologist from the United States in Africa goes to the Democratic Republic of the Congo to study the intelligence of Elephants only to realize later on he's being stalked by an ancient prehistoric predator.


Lost Tapes Season 4, Episode 1: Kasai Rex

**THE PRESENCE OF HIDDEN CREATURES IS THE SUBJECT OF CONTINUED DEBATE**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY IS INSPIRED BY THE POSSIBILITY OF THEIR EXISTENCE**

**SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND THE MATERIAL TO BE EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND DISTURBING**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

Two big game hunters name Richard and Tom were out in the wilderness of Africa hunting for any big game animals they would stumble upon. "Quite a nice day to be hunting out here isn't it Tom." Richard said.

"You can sure say that, Richard. So, what is it that you wanna aim for. For me, I'm going to get myself a large Cape Buffalo and mount it's head on my wall." Tom said.

"Same as you. How about this as well. Whoever gets the biggest one. Loser must give fifty bucks to the winner." Richard said.

"Oh it's on." Tom said.

Richard and Tom continue on their big game hunt deciding to try and get the biggest Cape Buffalo they see. As they kept looking. They both saw a herd grazing. "Jackpot, now to aim for the biggest one." Richard said.

"Not before I beat you to it." Tom said.

Suddenly they heard something and turned their heads. It sound like a growl. "What was that?" Richard said.

"Not sure. Do you think that was a Lion?" Tom said.

"No it sound much louder than that." Richard said.

Richard and Tom waited to hear it again, and when they didn't. They dismissed it. "Must of been a trick playing in our imagination. Come on that fifty bucks can't wait once I get the biggest Buffalo." Tom said.

"Well you know what that fifty bucks is going to and that's me." Richard said.

"I don't think so. Now let's get the biggest Buffalo." Tom said.

Richard nodded and then the two of them pointed their guns at the herd looking for the biggest one. As they were looking. They didn't realize there was something nearby growling. The herd of Buffalo sensed the nearby danger and all immediately ran off. This confused Richard and Tom as they saw this and lowered their guns. "Where are they all running off from?" Richard said.

"Great guess that fifty bucks has to wait. They must of sensed a Lion nearby, but hey. Now that a Lion is nearby. We might as well get that instead." Tom said.

"Sounds alright to me." Richard said.

As they looked around for what they thought was a Lion nearby. They heard the very same growl from earlier. "Richard you hear that again. That's the same growl we heard earlier." Tom said.

"Well even if it's not a Lion. It might be a another animal. It's still going on my wall." Richard said.

"Um Richard. I don't know. It doesn't sound any known animal I know of. We should maybe get out of here." Tom said.

"Oh come on. Don't you want the fifty bucks or what?" Richard said.

"Well not anymore. Seriously we better get out of here. I'm being seriou-" Tom said before being interrupted by the source of the growl.

Suddenly something very big and large came charging at them as they turned around and screamed, as the unseen creature killed them both.

* * *

(Season 4 Opening)

_There are creatures that science refuses to recognize._

(A Bigfoot like creature is shown, then it cuts to a shadowy form of a Plesiosaur like monster shown swimming.)

_But if our eyes see it..._

(A man screams upon seeing a theropod like dinosaur with his camera.)

_If our cameras capture it..._

(A few men on their boat hears something large in the water and turns to see it only to see a large fin disappearing into the water.)

_Does it exist?_

(A large Canine like creature with hoof like claws attacks.)

**LOST TAPES**

_Do you believe?_

(A door is kicked down and legs with hoof like feet enters.)

**KASAI REX**

* * *

_On June 19th, 2010. Zoologist, Marcus Flynn traveled to the Republic of the Congo in Africa to study Elephants, hoping to learn more about their intelligence of how much more smarter these animals were capable of being, little did he know though that on this very same day, his life would not be the same as he would encounter something, which was thought wouldn't even be possible._

_THESE ARE HIS TAPES_

* * *

Marcus Flynn was in his jeep before stopping it. He then took out a Video Camera, which he turned on. "Hello this is Marcus Flynn and I'm here in the Republic of the Congo to study more about the intelligence of Elephants, so I can show people how much smarter that these amazing animals can truely be. Right now I'm searching for one or maybe if I'm lucky a few or even a whole herd." Marcus Flynn said.

With that he started his jeep again began to drive searching for any Elephants in the area. As he drove. He saw many kind of Animals such as Cape Buffalos, Lions, and many more animals. He also spotted a Leopard that had a kill in it's mouth as it climbed up the tree to feast on. However the main thing he was focusing on was to see any Elephant he sees right away. After a while, there was still no sight of any Elephants. "Hm, it appears I can't find any Elephants so far. But I know they're around here. I might as well keep searching." Marcus Flynn said.

He kept looking for any Elephants. Suddenly something very big from behind him was heard. He stopped his jeep and then quickly turned around to see what it was. Before he could see it though, all he saw was a glimpse of it not being able to idenify what it was. "I wonder what that was? Do you suppose that might of been an Elephant? Must of been. Sounded really large and they are the largest animals in Africa as well as the largest land Animal on Earth." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn looked at his camera and then spoke. "Now I'm going to follow the source of that sound. For all I know. It might be an Elephant or even a few of them. Once I see them. I can see what signs of intelligence they're capable of doing that has never been recorded by anyone before." Marcus Flynn said.

He then started his jeep, made a U turn and then drove off to find out if what he heard was a Elephant or more than one Elephant. As he drove off. The source of the sound he heard followed him still unseen.

* * *

**4****:16 PM**

Still driving though the wilderness of Africa. Marcus Flynn who thought he had heard Elephants hasn't yet seen any. Time kept passing, but he wouldn't give up. Eventually he spotted an Elephant who was eating leaves from a tree. He got out of his jeep holding his Video Camera and began to watch the Elephant. "There look. It's about time I found one and from the looks of it. This is a huge Bull. Now, I will exprience intelligence that has never been recorded by anyone. Let's see if it shows any signs of intelligence yet to be seen." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn used the Video Camera and began recording the Elephant, which was still eating the leaves from the tree. "Aren't these animals just amazing or what. They're among some of the most intelligent animals. Along with Dolphins, Chimpanzees, and Octopuses. Hyenas maybe too since they may have intelligence that is on par with Primates. But honestly I would not be surprised if Elephants are more intelligent than any of them due to all the studies many people have found out about in their intelligence." Marcus Flynn said.

For a few minutes the Elephant kept on eating the leaves, suddenly it did something intelligent that no one has seen before as it brought down the tree with it's tusks. It then picked up the tree and carried it off. Marcus Flynn was amazed. "Did you see that. I'm the very first person to see something new of what an Elephant did using it's intelligence. My guess is that the Elephant decided to take the tree with leaves with it so just in case food goes scarce. It will still have some leaves to eat, but look what it's doing now." Marcus Flynn said.

Still recording the Elephant with his Video Camera. He notice the Elephant bringing down a another tree and carrying it as well with it's trunk. The Elephant also ended up grabbing some of the grass from the ground to add to it's supply of food. With that. The Elephant left with everything it had. "Just unbelieveable. I've never seen anything like it. It goes to show you that they know what to do, if they ever run out of food and this Elephant was doing this just in case as he notice there wasn't much stuff to eat in order to survive. What an amazing animal. I'm going to keep on following it if there's any signs of new intelligence still yet to be seen by anyone, and even though I found out something new what Elephants are capable of doing, this is just the beginning." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn went back to his jeep and after starting it. He began to follow the Elephant. After a while, still following the Elephant. He eventually lost track of it and the Elephant was now nowhere to be seen. "Well it seems I've lost the Elephant. No worries. It's probably around here somewhere. And if I can't find it. I'll look for more Elephants then." Marcus Flynn said.

He kept searching for the very same Elephant and after a long time. He still couldn't find it. "Well it seems I might as well go search for more Elephants. The one I've been trying to keep track with is pretty much long gone from the area now." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn drove off leaving the area looking for different Elephants now. A half hour passed and has not seen any other Elephants. Suddenly Marcus Flynn saw something nearby laying on the ground. "Hm, what is that?" Marcus Flynn said.

He looked closer and realized it was an Elephant, but something didn't seem right about it. It wasn't even moving. "Must be something wrong with it. I better check to see if it's alright." Marcus Flynn said.

Deciding to check it out. Marcus Flynn drove all the way to the Elephant before stopping his jeep and getting out. Upon getting the to Elephant. He saw that it was dead and it was torn open with most of it's insides gone as if some predator had killed and ate it. "Oh my goodness. It's dead. I wonder what could of done this? Poachers couldn't of done this...wait just a minute. Look at the wounds." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn took a closer look and saw bite marks. What was strange though was they were very large and whatever killed this Elephant must of been as big or bigger. The thing was though there's no animal other than Humans capable of killing an adult Elephant and not to mention he also doesn't know of any known animal around here and no animal on land that's as big or bigger than an Elephant. "Could there maybe some kind of new species of animal that has yet to be discovered and if so. What is it?" Marcus Flynn said.

For a very long moment. He still kept wondering if this could be a new species of animal yet to be discovered. Suddenly he notice something in the dead Elephant. "Huh? Wonder what this is?" Marcus Flynn said.

He grabbed whatever it was from the dead Elephant and looked at it. It appeared to be a large sharp tooth that was bigger than his hand. "I-Is this a tooth?" Marcus Flynn said.

Upon seeing what it was. He then decided that he shouldn't be here. Before leaving though. He decided to keep the tooth just in case this is proof of a yet to be discovered animal and then turned around to get into his jeep and leave, but suddenly he noticed a few very large footprints with three toes. Now Marcus Flynn was really getting scared and continue make his way to his jeep. As he was about to get in he heard a loud roar that he never heard before. Without a second thought he quickly started his jeep and began to drive off. As he drove off. The bushes were rustling rapidly showing the creature was following him.

* * *

**5:08 PM**

Marcus Flynn stopped his jeep and got out. There was no sign of the creature that killed the Elephant anywhere, but he was confused. He pulled out the tooth and looked at it still wondering what this tooth belonged too. "What is it that this creature could possibly be. I mean this tooth and the footprints. It resembles the tooth of a Theropod, and the footprints resemble it too, is it possible it's a living Dinosaur...? No it has to be some other creature. I mean Dinosaurs are extinct. Any living one would've been found by now." Marcus Flynn said.

He felt like he was going insane and had to built himself together. He has decided to stop his trying to prove how much more intelligent Elephants could be and only had one thing on his mind. He still had to get out of here. He had a feeling the creature was in fact following him. Getting back into his jeep he started it, but all of a sudden. His jeep began to act strange. He realized the engine has overheated and has pretty much burned out. "No, no! Come on! Work! Please work!" Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn tried to get the Jeep to start running and after trying a few minutes couldn't get it to. "Great! The jeep can't work...What am I suppose to do now. I'm in the middle of Africa, many miles away from people. I guess I'll have to go on foot. Just great!" Marcus Flynn said.

Leaving the jeep behind. Marcus Flynn with his video camera as the only thing he has began to walk, he heard the roar again and quickly decided to run now knowing the creature was nearby. A while later. Marcus Flynn stopped running and began to walk again still with no sign of anyone around, though he knows he's in the wilderness. No one will probably be here unless they were hunting or studying animals. He then realized something. "There's no sign of any animals? That's strange. Nothing for that matter...Still I have to get out of here! Find someone even though I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Marcus Flynn said.

He continued to keep walking and after a another while. He felt he needed to rest and sat down on this tree. There was again no sign of the creature. Though chances are it was still following him. He knew he was probably far from it now. But he decided to not think about it. "W-wh-what am I going to do now. I have nothing to protect myself from, but then again. This thing killed an Elephant. What chances do I have." Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn looked at his Video Camera and turned it on. "I want to let anyone know that whoever finds this that if I don't survive. My name is Marcus Flynn and there's some creature out there coming to get me. I-I don't know what it is, but it's no known animal I know of. It could possibly be a newly discovered species yet to be discovered, but right now the only thing that matters is my life. My life is more important. So again if I don't survive and anyone find this. I am Marcus Flynn." Marcus Flynn said.

Turning off the video camera. Marcus Flynn began to feel tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**11:32 PM**

After many hours of sleep. A similiar roar was heard, which quickly woke him up. He realized that sleeping for many hours has wasted his time and that the creature has caught up. "No, no. It's close by! Please I don't want to die!" Marcus Flynn said.

He grabbed his video camera and quickly got up and began to run. He ran as fast as he coudl, but the creature was still following him. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marcus Flynn said.

Marcus Flynn was really scared now. The creature was very close. Suddenly he heard nothing and stopped. Was the creature gone? Marcus Flynn felt relief thinking that his yelling and screaming scared it off. "Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. " Marcus Flynn said.

Just when he thought it was over. He heard it again and quickly turned to see a glimpse of a long pair of legs and a long tail go by. "No it's still here!? Will it ever go away!" Marcus Flynn said.

Without thinking again. Marcus Flynn quickly turned and began to run trying to get away from the creature. As he kept running. Something came infront of him and he looked up and was shocked to see what he has caught on his Video Camera. It was a theropod like creature with reddish-brown scaly skin, with razor sharp teeth and was at least over thirteen feet tall and forty feet long as well as weighing seven tons. However, Marcus Flynn could not believe on what he was really seeing. It was indeed a living Dinosaur. He screamed as he saw the Dinosaur fully. The Dinosaur roared and quickly lunged towards him, but Marcus Flynn got out of the way and began to run again, with the Dinosaur still chasing him. He ran as fast as he can go and didn't even try to look back only focusing on trying to survive and get away from the Dinosaur. The Dinosaur was still coming after him as it began to close in, but suddenly Marcus Flynn saw some hole under a tree that was big enough for him to go into and quickly got in. He crawled all the way to the back and curled himself into a ball trying to stay as far away from the entrance as possible. The Dinosaur leaned down and tried to reach him. After failing to get him. The Dinosaur gave up and left. Marcus Flynn however decided to stay in the hole for the entire night hoping it wouldn't be still here tomorrow.

* * *

_In the next morning. Marcus Flynn came out and the creature was nowhere to be seen and continued to go find someone to help. Luckily, he ran into three park rangers who helped him. Upon on arriving back to the United States. Marcus Flynn gave up his field of Zoology and became a __Cryptozoologist ever since his incident with the living Dinosaur. Unfortunely no one believed his story until the evidence he showed on his Video Camera made it somewhat believeable and the tooth was taken for analysis, revealing it did not belong to any known animal. After many months, Marcus Flynn decided to return to Africa and had recruited a group of other Cryptozoologists to prove the existence of Kasai Rex._

___Stories of living Dinosaurs has been told throughout many years, but never been proven, but sightings still happen to this very day. But this is the question. Are Dinosaurs truely extinct?_

___** Or do they live among us?**_


End file.
